T-Rex (Fossil Fighters) VS Indominus Rex
T-Rex VS Indominus Rex is a Death Battle made by Hellfire King Char. It features T-Rex from the Fossil fighters franchise agains Indominus Rex from Jurassic World. Description Part 2 of the Indominus series! In this duel, Indominus battles against the mascot of Fossil Fighters, the fire-breathing King of the Dinosaurs! Will T-Rex keep his crown, or will Indominus prove to be too fierce for the King Himself? Interlude Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2cFiMuhAD88 Invader-Jim Johnston Neo: Previously on Death Battle.... Indominus's head is ripped off in a replay. Char: But this time, we're placing her against the mascot of fosil fighters himself. T-Rex, the strongest Close-Range vivosaur and Tyrant King... Neo: and Indominus Rex, the "Fierce or Untamable King." Char: He's Neo and I'm Char. ''' Neo: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win...a Death Battle. T-Rex Cue Boundless Wilderness-Fossil Fighters Frontier Neo: In the world of Fossil Fighters, there are many vivosaurs, like the Air Element Stego, Neutral Element Neo, Earth Element Pachy, Water Element Tricera... '''Char: And the Fire Element T-Rex! Man, here we go. May I? Neo: Ugh, fine Char. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TTsD30y52x0 Tremolo Hunter-Fossil Fighters Champions Char: Alright! So his attacks include Tyrant's Roar, which hits everywhere, and god damn, that must rupture a lot of eardrums, Scare Tactics, with a 40% Chance of scaring the enemy into not moving, and the dreaded Frightful Assault, which has an 80% chance of scaring the enemy into unresponsiveness, and Law of the Jungle allows him to leech health from his buds or anything remotely near him I think. Well, except for his enemies that is. He also has some serious offensive power, with 99 attack, 50 defense, 43 accuracy, and a uh, 12 speed. But who cares. ' Neo: Despite this, He has his weaknesses, being vulnerable to water attacks, being a hamperment to his allies if placed to support his team, he actually drops their stats, and he's pitiful at distanced fights. But despite this, expect no less from the King Himself. ''Cue a scene of T-Rex roaring in victory. Indominus Rex '''Char: Wait, didn't we already research this phlebotinum-fueled albino dino? Neo: Yes Char. Char: Ugh, welp. Let's keep this brief. She's a tricky hybrid created during a profit decline that killed and ate her brother, turned trained raptors against their owner, drowned, and got eaten. Unfortunately, we already did research on her. ''' Neo: Char....... *Several objects being broken later and screaming Chars* '''Char: Ow! Ugh. Can we get to the fight already?! Neo: Not until you give a proper detailing! Mother of mercy Char, why am I stuck with you?! Char: I DIDN'T ASK FOR A KNOW-IT-ALL DINOSAUR AS MY CO-HOST! ' Neo: Urgh! ''Several minutes later, while Windmill Hut plays '' *Char and Neo return to the set.*'' 'Char: Well, let's just leave it at how we researched Indo VS Ultima. ' Neo: Fine. Pre-DB Neo: ALright, the combatants are set, Let's end this debate once and for all. '''Char: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE! Starry Falls, 12:00 AM '' Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-P-xo_mYD-4 Midnight Orchestra While all seemed uh, normal for a jungle filled with superpowered dinosaurs and pterodactyls, a roar suddenly changed that. ???: Quuuraugh! As the source of the roar was revealed, It was the hybrid herself, Indominus Rex. While she slashed and killed mercilessly, another roar caught her attention. ???: Skrauuughah! The camera turns to the source of the roar. His flame red skin with hints of black and flaming mohawk certainly gave him a menacing appearance. This was the strongest non-special vivosaur, T-Rex. Seeing the challenger, he gave a roar that dropped pterosaurs from the air from the sound. As an unfortunate Coatlus's head was crushed under his foot, he scowled at Indominus. Indominus refused to back down. Seeing the challenger refuse to flee, T-Rex got into his battle stance. Fight! Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zxo7GXXg0q0 Spinosaurus Battle Theme T-Rex used Tyrant's Roar, and promptly caused Indominus to reel in pain from both the heat emanated from the attack, and the sheer sonorousness of the roar. Indominus however quickly recovered, and slammed into the T-Rex with a battering ram attack. T-Rex immediately clamped his jaws on Indominus, forcing her to stop attacking as her snout was bitten. While Indominus slashed T-Rex's snout in retaliation, T-Rex roared in agony, harming Indominus's ears again. He then used Scare Tactics, which seemed to have an odd effect on Indominus. ''Indominus is too scared to move! '' Indominus was hit with the scare ailment, gripping her with the primal feeling that has had its hold on vertebrates since the dawn of amphibians. However, she managed to break free of this feeling and slammed T-Rex with a Full-Body Tackle, launching him into a wall. As T-Rex growled in pain, he noticed some Pterosaurs flying overhead. He then roared while sparkles overcame his body, healing some cuts. This was Law of the Jungle. With replenished strength and rekindled anger, he gave a furious roar. This was HIS jungle, and he wasn't about to let a genetically modified beast take it from him. Cue https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h5vCxiohmgk&hd=1 Champion's Climax T-Rex then used his most powerful attack yet, Frightful Assault. As the flames hit Indominus, she was about to camoflauge strike T-Rex, but.... ''Indominus is too scared to move! An even stronger feeling of fear overcame Indominus, as the fear gripped every last part of her body and made her unresponsive. T-Rex took advantage of his newfound opportunity and then... ''Crush! Chomp! T-Rex had crushed Indominus's skull with a massive bite. '''K.O!' Results T-Rex roars in victory and cooks Indominus's cadaver to a crisp golden-brown with Tyrant's Breath. Char: Mmm, fried chimera. Just like mom used to make. Neo: This was close. While Indominus certainly had the intelligence advantage, T-Rex's scare attacks ultimately gave him the winning edge. Char: When you can scare Skeletal Ghost Dinosaurs and planet-eating monster brains that are the size of a house, with a combo technique, it stands to reason that you can scare a genetically-modified chimera. ''' Neo: And while Indominus is clearly strong, she had to use her full body to collapse a small building while T-Rex can leave a dent in the health of the legendary Frigisaurus at Rank 20, a creature who could possibly freeze an entire island if let loose. '''Char: Looks like T-Rex Crushed Indominus's chance of victory. Neo: The winner is T-Rex. Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Who were you rooting for? T-Rex Indominus Category:'Monster' Themed death battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:Dinosaur Fights Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:'Anti-Hero vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Hellfire King Char